


Somewhere To Belong

by ro_blaze



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, LINK GETS SMOOCHES BC HES A GOOD BOY YES HE IS, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, home is where the heart is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: Link shows Zelda and Ganondorf his house in Hateno Village, and learns what is it like to have a home.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107





	Somewhere To Belong

**Author's Note:**

> LINK
> 
> DESERVES
> 
> SMOOCHES
> 
> AND THATS THE HILL I WILL DIE ON!
> 
> happy new years everyone! i wanted to start 2021 on a high note, and what better way than to FINALLY get out some good, precious GanZeLink content? i love them so much it's not even real
> 
> this one is dedicated to every one of my friends who has helped me find home in the zelda fandom, and to the Triforce Trio discord server most of all. i love you guys so much!
> 
> (set in post botw. you don't need anything to know beyond the fact the three are childhood friends, and that ganondorf might or might not have spent the entire journey as a spirit tied to link's sheikah slate)

By the time they make their way out of the laboratory, Purah’s shrill voice ringing behind them with the promise to visit tomorrow for tea, the sun has already dipped past the horizon. Small lanterns line the streets of Hateno Village, casting everything in a soft orange glow. On their way they come across a cheerful group of children rolling into the soft powdery snow, making what they claim to be snow angels. When they notice him they wave, and Link lifts his good hand to wave back. 

“It seems you are quite popular,” Zelda hums from next to him with a smile, lazily flicking through the Sheikah slate.

“Not really.” Warmth spreads on his face and Link decides to blame it on the cold wind. “Just… I helped that one person, ran some errands, came to see Purah once or twice. I'm around. That’s all to it, really.”

"Really," she mimics, mouth tugging into a grin.

" _Yes_."

“Mhm, sure.” Her amused eyes twinkle at him. “I assume that will be why everyone we passed by stopped to greet you by name?”

“Well, they— ”

“Link, people hand you free food just for saying hi.” Ganondorf shoves his shoulder playfully. “They _love_ you. Hell, I swear that farmer girl was flirting with you.”

“She was!” Zelda agrees, an edge to her voice. Her fingers, snugly wrapped in a pair of gloves, reach to lace with his, gripping him tightly. “I suppose we have to let her know you are no longer on the market, don’t we, Gan?”

Ganondorf laughs, his breath forming a small cloud in the air, and wraps one arm around both of them so he can pull them in closer. Link rolls his eyes fondly and pushes the stump of his right arm against his chest. Zelda joins into the laughter and leans in to kiss his already red cheeks, making him groan.

“You two are horrible,” he complains, shaking his head. “We are making a scene in public.”

“It’s after sunset, in the winter, in a small village.” When he looks up, he finds Ganondorf smirking that fanged smirk of his, golden eyes alight with mischief. “And I doubt anyone minds the sight of their beloved _Hero_ being properly taken care of by two people who love him than the world. Give yourself some more credit, Link.”

Zelda gives his hand a gentle squeeze, their fingers laced tightly, and he can feel the warmth of her skin through the glove. Her lips caress his cheek once more. 

“We should probably find shelter soon, before it becomes too dark,” she whispers warmly, rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand. “Where is that house you mentioned, anyway?”

Of course, the house.

“Right here,” Link says, gesturing to what he _thinks_ is the right direction. “Just follow me, we will be there in no time! I’m starving… ”

Zelda and Ganondorf exchange _that_ look and Link can barely resist shoving them both into the snow. He pulls Zelda by the hand and uses his stump to somewhat clumsily push against Ganondorf’s side as he leads them down the path to the house he hopes they are going to accept as their future home. 

(At least now he won’t feel like such a fool for having that huge bed there. He always knew there was a reason for it.)

It doesn’t take them too long to reach their destination—even if it’s one of the bigger Hylian settlements left, Hateno Village is still... not particularly _big_. Link smiles at the sight of the small two-story house and breaks free from Zelda’s hand to run ahead. Everything looks the same, just as he left it, and it takes a couple of minutes of rummaging through his pack to find the old key. Behind him he can hear Zelda’s soft voice whispering something, calm and soothing as always, but he’s far too focused on his task to pay attention to it.

Link lets out a sound of victory when he finally fishes the key out of the bottom of his pack. His cry startles Ganondorf, causing him to slip and fall into one of the tall piles of snow gathered in the small yard. Zelda giggles loudly and holds out a hand to help him up, her laughter cut short when instead of taking it he pulls her into snow with him. Zelda shriek and kicks up, arms flailing in the air, and threatening bloody murder and all kinds of torture when Ganondorf throws even more snow at her. Link smiles fondly and removes the Sheikah slate from his hip so he can take a pictogram of their fight. 

His memory of the Before may still foggy but Link _knows_ he’s never seen them like this before—so free, so happy. Something warm tugs at the pit of his stomach, something he doesn’t hesitate to name _love_ , and he hums as he finally puts the found key to use and unlocks the door.

“If you two want to keep shoving each other’s faces in the snow, I will be inside,” he calls out to them, grinning. “Y’know, starting the fire. Making food. _Being warm_.”

“We get it! Get off me, you idiot— ” Zelda kicks Ganondorf in the shoulder in a rather cute if futile attempt to push him off her. “We are coming!”

“I believe you. I do, I genuine do.” Link holds his hand to his chest and smiles, then ducks inside the house and uses the light of the Sheikah slate to navigate through the dark. “Hmm, now to find the fireplace...”

The scuffle outside continues, but not for long—by the time he manages to locate the firewood and bring it over to what he _thinks_ is the fireplace Zelda marches inside, a victorious smile on her face and a spring in her step, Ganondorf dragging his feet behind her like the sore loser he is. His hair has spilled from its ponytail and falls freely all the way past his hips, and he appears to have gone back to whining about the cold as he always does.

Link smiles and gestures him over, tapping the floor next to him.

“I need your help. Do that magic thingie of yours and light the fire for me.”

“Dear Hylia, please don’t ever say “magic thingie” again. That sounds like euphemism for something.” Ganondorf walks over and knees on the floor next to him, eyes glowing golden in the dark. He sticks one hand inside of the fireplace and hums three short notes. Fire erupts on his fingers and he smiles that secret smile Link loves so much, then sends it off to merely dance over the logs. The sparkling flame bathes them both in its soft orange glow. “There.”

“Thank you for doing your magic thingie,” Link says with a grin, reaching over and playfully petting the top of his head. Ganondorf growls and tries to bite his hand, making him snort. “Good boy.”

“I hate you so much.”

With the fireplace giving him enough light to see everything, Link lights up the lanterns on each wall and invites his mates to make themselves comfortable. Ganondorf clings close to the fire and refuses to take his boots off like the hobo he is. Zelda is eager to explore though, and helps to put their snowquill gear away. She examines each nook and cranny of the small house, eagerly running her fingers over his growing collection of hand-made wooden figurines and the various trinkets he’s found during his journey. When she sees the picture on the wall she stops, mouth open in awe, and lovingly runs her fingers over the glass casing. 

Zelda doesn’t say anything. Her bottom lip quivers for a moment, her eyes growing wet with tears, but she rubs them away before they can spill and gives him a watery smile. She turns away, wrapping her arms around herself, hurting. _Again_. Link hums and reaches to hug her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder, and she lets out a small shaky laugh. 

He knows better now. He won't leave her in her pain again.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispers.

He nods, gently nosing her cheek. She smells of sweat and ink, after spending the whole day holed up into the laboratory with Purah, but he doesn’t mind it. Her fingers reach to gently rub across his hands. 

“I miss them, and so does Gan. You miss them, too.”

“I do.” Zelda shakes her head softly. “I haven’t had the time to grieve yet. I will be okay, I promise. Just… give me a while. I will be okay.”

“We are here for you,” Link reminds her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “And we miss them too. It’s okay. You will be okay. We are here. For you. You will be okay.”

A pair of strong arms wrap around the both of them, nearly lifting them from the ground. Ganondorf mutters something he can’t quite catch and buries his face into Link’s hair, tousling the already messy ponytail. Zelda is trapped between the two of them, her face now smushed against Ganondorf’s chest, and she only holds out for a minute or so before she melts. Link isn’t sure how long they stand like that in the middle of the room, clinging to each other as if for dear life, but he doesn’t remove his arm until Zelda’s breathing returns to normal, and neither does Ganondorf. 

“You will be okay,” Ganondorf tells her softly and helps her wipe the traces of her tears away, smoothing a kiss on the top of her head. "It will take time, but we are here to help. That's what mates are for, remember?"

Zelda gives him a watery smile and takes both of their hands in her own, squeezing them tightly. The golden light in her skin glows for a split second, three pieces humming in perfect synchronicity. Once she gathers herself, they make their way to the small cooking station next to the fireplace and not for the first time in the last couple of weeks, Link bemoans the loss of his right arm. He does what he can with his left, still somewhat stunted with the differennt balance and the occasional phantom feel of his lost fingers, and gives Ganondorf instructions for the rest while doing his best to keep Zelda away from the sharp knives and the fire.

“But I want to learn!” she says, her sparkling eyes soft and begging. “I want to be useful, too… ”

“You are plenty useful,” Link reminds her, sitting back with her slight form held in his arms. She’d been so weak when she collapsed against him all those weeks ago, and sometimes he still fears she will crumble like dust between his fingers. He kisses her temple. “You are making me a new arm, remember?”

“You are handling us both and that is plenty enough,” Ganondorf adds from where he is lazily poking the roasted vegetables over the fire. He’s made an attempt to tie his hair again, low at his neck, and it looks like a river of fire, bright and gleaming. Link wants to touch it, to run his fingers through it. “Come here, tell me what you think.”

Zelda looks at him, questioning, and Link gives her an encouraging smile. She scoots closer to Ganondorf and lets him feed her a piece of lamb rolled in herbs. She closes her eyes and chews thoughtfully then _hums_ , a smile appearing on her face. It’s a simple thing, really, making dinner together like this, but as he rolls himself closer and stirs the rice in the pot, Link feels complete like he never has before. 

It feels nice, he supposes, to have a place to belong to. A place to call home.

They don’t even bother moving the table and instead elect to stay next to the fire and eat there. The food is warm and good and plenty enough to fill their stomachs, and the spiced chai afterwards reminds Link just how tired he is. Ganondorf throws another log into the fire before standing up and heading to the small second floor area. When he returns, he is carrying the bounty of all blankets and pillows in the house, and dumps them unceremoniously in front of the fire.

“It’s cold,” is all he says, mouth drawn in a small smile. “I’m not gonna sleep in that cold bed and sure as hell neither of you are.”

Zelda, half-asleep as she is and only so lucid, wraps her arms around his neck and coos, peppering kisses over his face that make his ears turn as red as his hair. Link grins and joins her, running his fingers through the smooth scarlet tresses and humming the melody he remembers Ganondorf singing to him until the poor self-proclaimed _Demon King_ is reduced to a blushing, stuttering mess. 

There is some kicking and arguing after that, and it takes Zelda approximately forever to braid Ganondorf’s hair for bed, so Link spends that eternity by entertaining himself via trying to braid _her_ hair with only one hand and his teeth. He succeeds, somehow, better than he did when he had two hands, and she rewards him with enough kisses to make his head sway and his chest grow all warm and tingly and _oh_ , he decides, affectionate Zelda is his new _favorite_ thing in the world.

They do end up on their makeshift bed, eventually, after making sure the fire is to burn through most of the night, and sharing enough kisses to put those poetry books they used to gush about to shame. It’s far more comfortable than he would have expected, with a couple of fur pelts serving as a mattress underneath, and half a dozen warm blankets piled all around them. Ganondorf is in the middle, face buried into his pillow, claw-tipped fingers holding it tightly. Zelda is on his ride side—his Malice-scarred side—arms and legs both wrapped up tightly around him. Link lays on his left, tucked under his arm, and smiles when he sees the affection in golden eyes before they close. Soon, soft snoring reaches his ears.

Link smiles and pulls the blanket a little bit tighter around himself, allowing the soothing smell of his mates to lull him to sleep.

He can get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit my twitter, [monnydoesart](https://twitter.com/MonnyRancheva), where you can see some fancy zelda art and maybe take a look at my commission. stay safe~


End file.
